Un Sentimiento Inesperorano
by joeljuradovilla2000
Summary: Des pues de la 4 gran guerra cierta ninja de cabello morado pensaba declararse al gran heroe de la guerra pero avia cierta persona que no estaba de acurdo


Los personajes no me pertenecen hijo Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

hinata En Esta historia hanabi en solitario es 2 años Chica Que Más

Los Pensamientos llevados Paréntesis significativos

Los Guiones Que El narrador empeso Hablar

Las mayúsculas significativos llevados que estan Gritando

Sentimiento nuevo de la ONU

En La Mansión hyuga habia dos hermanas Que Estaban Discutiendo Un asunto de que se era ya rutinario

Hanabi: Porque Te gusta ESE tipo se que es fuerte y es considerado héroe de la ONU Pero es Demasiado Infantil y testarudo

Hanabi: Se Que A Veces Es Un poco infantil Pero es muy amable y bondadoso

Hanabi: (mi hermana Porque He Aqui Quiere Que de tanto)

Hinata: (Porque mi hermana odia Tanto Una Naruto-kun)

Hanabi de de Mientras iba caminando por Las Calles de la hoja se tropezó con Cierta persona

Hanabi: perdón no me fije (él es)

Naruto: perdón yo tampoco me fije

Hanabi era al ver quien Cambio Do Expresión de la ONU enojado

Hanabi: Más de Diez Cuidado

Naruto: perdón oye no eres hanabi la hermana menor de hinata (hace mucho Que No La Veía a partir Aquel incidente de los Exámenes chuni)

Hanabi. Si y tu eres el pervertido de los Exámenes pecado chuni

Naruto: sigues enojada de eso te dije Que Fue accidente ONU

RETROSPECTIVA ESCENA

Años Atrás en los Exámenes chuni Hanabi y Hiashi Hyuga su padre were para presenciar el combate de neji

Hanabi: Padre necesito ir al baño volveré Antes de Que empiece el combate de mi primo Neji

Hiashi: está bien

Mientras caminaba hacia los baños escucho el grito de cierto rubio "AUN LADO NECESITO IR AL BAÑO" mientras iba a al baño a toda velocidad no se dio cuenta que la joven hyuga estaba enfrente de él y no le dio tiempo de esquivarla haciendo que naruto cayera encima de hanabi

Hanabi: que crees que estas tocando- decía hanabi toda roja

Naruto: (e que es esto) se decía mientras lo apretaba con fuerza

Hanabi: HAAAAAYYYYYYYYY PERVERTIDO - decía hanabi mientras le metía una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas

La cachetada de hanabi mando volando a naruto hasta la pared y cuando naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había tocado intento disculparse pero al ver la cara de la hyuga furiosa decidió huir toda velocidad pidiéndole perdón

Después de lo que había sucedido hanabi regreso a su ha ciento toda molesta y avergonzada haciendo que captara la atención de su padre

Hiashi: que te pasa hija estas toda roja- decía el padre con curiosidad

Hanabi: nada –decía la hyuga intentando disimular lo que estaba pensando

Después de un tiempo el duelo de neji vs contra naruto empezó y hanabi estaba esperando con ansias que su primo le ganara la pelea al pervertido pero se sorprendió no podía creerlo que el genio de los hyuga haya perdido con un payaso pervertido como el en ese momento se molestó mucho mas

Hnabi: (me las pagaras naruto por lo que me hiciste )- decía hanabi enojada

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Hanabi: claro que sigo enojada pervertido e esperado mucho para este día te reto a un duelo – decía la hyuga furiosa

Naruto: como dices

Hanabi: como oíste te reto a un duelo

Naruto: viendo la cara de hanabi (parece que no voy a poder librarme de esta) está bien acepto

Los dos se fueron al valle de la muerte para empesar su enfrentamiento que no duro mucho ya que después de 5 minutos hanabi ya estaba tirada en el suelo tirada pero no se quería rendir

Hanabi: otra ves

Naruto: en serio pero estas muy herida

Hanabi: estoy bien

Los dos empezaron a pelear de nuevo pero tuvo el mismo resultado y continuaron a si por otras 3 veces hasta que se desmallo haciendo que naruto se preocupara y la llevara a su casa para sanarla y que descansara al acostarla en su cama

Naruto: (ahora que la veo bien hanabi es muy hermosa más que la última ves) - naruto pensaba mientras se sonrojaba

Después de 3 horas hanabi despertó y se percató de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía

Hanabi: donde estoy que hago es este lugar - se preguntaba hanabi con fundida

Des pues vio que alguien entraba al cuarto

Naruto: por fin despiertas me tenías preocupado – decía el rubio sonrojándose

Hanabi: que hago aquí acaso me dejaste inconsciente para traerme a tu cuarto y abusar de mi – decía con miedo

Naruto: CLARO QUE NO solo que te desmayaste y te traje para curarte

Hanabi: ¡y abusaste de mi mientras dormía! – decía mientas se encogía y se escondía en las sabanas

Naruto: CLARO QUE NO QUE TIPO DE PERSONA CRES QUE SOY – decía naruto con una gota el su nuca

Hanabi: un pervertido por su puesto pero te agradezco que me cuidaras decía mientras estaba inconsciente

Naruto: de nada - decía el rubio sonrojado al ver lo bonita que se veía la hyuga – pero ya es tarde sería mejor que te fueras antes de que se preocupen por ti

Hanabi: tienes razón adiós

Naruto: espera casi se me olvida estuviste dormida mucho tiempo y no has comido desde que nos enfrentamos que te parece si vamos al hichiraku – decía el rubio con una sonrisa

Hanabi: eeeeee porque debería comer con tigo además no tengo hambre – decía la hyuga mientras un sonido salía de su estómago haciendo que hanabi se sonrojara – Grgrgrgrgrgrgr

Des pues de que la hyuga aceptara des pues de mucha insistencia por el rubio fueron al ichiraku y se sentaron

Jefe: que hay naruto hace mucho que no vienes e incluso trajiste a tu novia

Naruto: no es mi novia solo es mi amiga

Hanabi: NO SOY TU AMIGA SOLO UNA CONOCIDA - grito la hyuga haciendo que el rubio se asustara

Naruto: ok, ok - decía el rubio con una gota en la nuca – me das 3 tazones de ramen

Hanabi: a mí también

Des pues de que acabaran de comer la hyuga se proponía a pagar el rubio que se adelanta y pago los 6 tazones

Hanabi: yo puedo pagar los míos sabes

Naruto: jejeje lo sé pero yo fui el que te invito después de todo además de que por mi culpa te desmayaste

Hanabi: bueno gracias por la comida me tengo que ir

Naruto: yo te acompaño ya es muy noche

Hanabi: no te preocupes se cuidarme sola

Naruto: aunque sea es muy tarde para que una chica linda ande sola a esta hora

Eso causo que hanabi se sonrojara un poco y acepto des pues de un rato de caminar en silencio hanabi tenía curiosidad de cómo es que naruto llego a ser lo que es ahora y donde consiguió tanto poder así que le pregunto

Hanabi: oye como conseguiste ser tan fuerte y porque quieres ser hokage

Naruto: pues cuando era pequeño vivía solo siempre todas la personas me odiaban y hablaban a mis espaldas sin saber porque siempre estuve solo y me sentía triste y hacia travesuras para poder llamar la atención sentía que nadie se iba a preocupar por mi hasta que Iruka sensei me dio su amistad a pesar de hacer algo terrible el me protegió y me perdono y me considero su amigo y su alumno me sentí tan feliz y pensé que ser tratado bien por mas persona y tener personas que se preocupen por tu bien se siente genial y desde ese momento pensé en ser hokage para que todas las personas me respeten y me traten bien desde ese día empecé a esforzarme al máximo para lograr mi objetivo y ahora lo estoy haciendo más ya que estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi objetivo

Hanabi se quedó sin palabras al escuchar su historia e hiso que cambiara la manera de pensar que tenia de el

Hanabi : vaya es muy sorprendente tu historia me sorprendió

Naruto: aun que tú me sorprendes más hanabi

Hanabi: yo enserio- decía la hyuga sorprendía

Naruto: si eres muy joven y eres muy fuerte no mucho me fuerzan a pelear así además de que eres muy hermosa

Esas palabras hicieron que hanabi se sonrojara y empezará a caminar más rápido des pues de un rato naruto empezó a platicar con hanabi sobres sus aventuras y su examen con kakashi haciendo que hanabi se riera sin parar des pues de unos 30 minutos llegaron a su casa hanabi la había pasado genial ya que su familia era muy seria y no se divertían nunca hanabi quería seguir platicando con naruto aunque no se atrevía a decirle lo bueno que lo había pasado

Naruto: gracias por este día hanabi me la pasa genial contigo

Hanabi: o en serio – decía la hyuga con un leve sonrojo

En ese momento los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos asiendo que los dos se quedaran paralizados sin poder decir ni una palabra cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose quebró el silencio que había

Hinata: hanabi donde has estado nuestro padre está preocupado

Naruto: perdón hinata fue mi culpa es que tuvimos un encuentro amistoso

Hinata: Naruto-kun ¡ un encuentro amistoso! – se preguntaba

Hanabi: si un encuentro amistoso bueno estoy muy cansado me voy a mi cuarto adiós – se dirigió a su cuarto muy rápida agachando la cabeza para que su hermana no pudiera ver el sonrojo en su cara

Naruto: bueno yo me tengo que ir adiós hianata

Hinata: si adiós naruto –kun buenas noches – decía la hyuga mayor sonrojada

CON NARUTO

Naruto: me la PASE genial hoy con Hanabi Pero Que es Este sentimiento Que Tengo En El Pecho

EN EL CUARTO DE Hanabi

En ESE Momento hanabi entro A Toda Velocidad ONU su cuarto se pego ONU su puerta y se deslizo Hacia Abajo con la roja Cara

Hanabi: Porque No Puedo Dejar de Pensar en el que es esto que siento en el pecho Que es Este sentimiento.


End file.
